


Just a Dream

by KaitlynSpeight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coma, Nightmares, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if everything after Dean's near death experience in S3 was a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Dream

Not again, he couldn’t do this again. Cas was… who know what that bitch had done to him, Chuck was dying, and Sammy… oh, Sammy. He gathered himself up, running to his brother’s side, just like he always did… Like he always would.

He isn’t sure what happened, a flash of light, and he’s being thrown against the far wall. “Sammy,  _ Sammy!”  _ He cries, struggling against his invisible bonds, he can almost see the life draining out of his little brother.

Suddenly there’s another face in his, Sam’s, but not Sam’s. He was in all white, glowing, “Lu…Lucifer? What’s going on?” He growled, fighting against the invisible ropes holding him in place.

“I told you, Dean. We’ll always end up…” The warehouse around them melted into a garden, flowers in full bloom, even though he can see the gray terrain just outside of the gates, “here.”

Dean hissed, launching himself at Lucifer, the change in scenery apparently enough to free him. He didn’t have a weapon, didn’t have a plan, but it didn’t matter, he needed to help Sam.

Again, he was being thrown back, Lucifer’s laughter ringing in his ears as he sat up. He looked around the world spinning and churning around him, Sam’s face contorting and flashing visions of something else… Something darker.

“Tell me what’s going on, what are you doing to my brother?” Dean scrambled to his feet, his hand flying to his head as he felt just how dizzy he was.

The world churned and he stumbled, falling back to the ground. “Wha- what’s goin’ on, tell me what you’re doing…” He slurred, the world around him fading to white, Sam’s dark laughter twisting around him, he can feel it like a physical caress against his skin, leaving a dark stain everywhere it touches.

It fades, like everything else, and he’s left alone, in plane white. There is nothing. No up or down, no color, no anything. He spins in panicked circles, looking for Sam or… Hell  _ anyone,  _ but nothing is there.

What could be second or eternities later noise starts to filter in, a steady beeping, then there are voices, none he recognizes but it’s better than this  _ nothing  _ at the very least.

“Mr. Winchester, Dean, can you hear me?” Dean slowly blinks his eyes open, squinting against the blinding light.

For a second he could swear it was Chuck looking down on him, smiling in that ‘I know something you don’t know’ way that should have been cocky but never really was, but then it’s gone, and there’s a man he doesn’t know standing over him.

“Wh…Where am I?” Dean grunted, his voice rough and tired with disuse.

“Sioux General, I need you to answer some questions for me.” Dean’s eyes widen, Sioux? He hadn’t been there since… He nods slowly, looking up at the man.

“Can you tell me your name and date of birth?”

“Dean Winchester, January fourth, nineteen seventy-nine.”

“Good, Dean do you know why you’re here?”

Dean shakes his head, realization dawning over him, “Sammy, where’s Sammy?! Is he here? Is he okay?” He sat up in the bed, ripping at the tubes in his arms. Sammy, gotta find Sam.

“Mr. Winchester, Mr. Winchester! Please calm down!” Dean ignores him, hopping out of bed and immediately falling on his face, agonizing pain sprouting from every inch of his body, some of which he didn’t know  _ could  _ hurt.

“Dean, can you tell me the date?”

Dean rolled onto his back and glared at the doctor, but, since he apparently wasn’t going anywhere without help, he answered.

“May eighteenth, two thousand and sixteen.”

The doctor’s eyebrows shot up nearly to his hairline, “Dean… it’s September ninth, two thousand and six. You were in an accident, you’ve been in a coma for three days. The two men with you… I’m sorry, they didn’t make it…”

Dean felt his blood run cold, the semi, the deal, dad…

“Get out.”

“Mr. Winchester-“

“Get the  _ hell  _ out,” Dean hissed, and the doctor nodded curtly, heading for the door. Once he was gone, Dean dragged himself up, leaning heavily on the wall for support as the room spun and his body screamed in protest.

He made it to the window and peered out, perfect, top floor.

He grabbed the IV stand, and smashed the glass, climbing onto the ledge. Doctors and orderlies poured into the room at the sound, but they were too late, he was done. Nothing mattered without Sam, and he couldn’t do this anymore…

The whole trading lives thing was exhausting, they could all be together in heaven. Sam, Cas… Mom, dad, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Jess, Madison… Everyone was already waiting for him. He just had to jump.

“I’m coming, Sammy.”

  



End file.
